


Promise

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Fever, Gen, Mystery, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, House is at a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble -- 100 words. This isn't the _Slip_ verse.

_**House Drabble: Promise**_  
 **STATUS:** Crossposted to [](http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/profile)[**house_wilson**](http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/) on 11/17.  
 **TITLE:** Promise  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House, Wilson  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** No.  
 **SUMMARY:** For once, House is at a loss.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** A drabble -- 100 words. This isn't the _Slip_ verse.  
 **BETA:** A quick drive-by from my always-great First Readers.

  
 **Promise**

  
House eases himself into one of the rare visitors' chairs outside Iso and stretches his right leg. He winces as the cramped muscles protest.

Wilson will live; that's all that matters. The last thing they'd tried had been the right thing -- the right cocktail of antibiotics for the right combination of bugs.

He still doesn't know what to do, though, with the knowledge that he's gained, the knowledge imparted as Wilson had struggled against his restraints, trapped and fever-dreaming.

He'd whispered, and House had leaned close to hear.

 _Please oh please I'll be good I promise I will please I'll be good._

 _I promise._

  
~ fin


End file.
